Treasured Memories
by SageoWind218
Summary: He had pulled out the Keyblade and cradled Sora in his arms and stroked his hair. “We were... supposed to be together..." RikuxSora
1. Poem for us

-Treasured Memories-

All right! I'll try my luck here. I was listening to 'Treasured Memories' one day and thought of Riku and Sora. I thought of Riku's (I guess) Betrayal. So, I thought and came up with this poem. I don't the title or any characters in Kingdom Hearts. Squaresoft and Disney own them.

Note- I have re-uploaded this.

Sora's POV.

... Did I mention Shonen-ai/Yaoi and Character Death?

__

I can still remember when you smiled at me,

How the waves of the lapping water praised you at your feet.

Oh, how your eyes had the chaos of the sea,

That's how it happened, that's where we were to meet.

But that changed so soon…

As the bright blue sky became black.

We left and turned away from our lagoon,

As it begged for us to come back.

I waited… and waited for you to call,

I waited for that special sign.

But, you never seemed to care at all,

How could've I have been so blind?!

Now, as I look at you with teary eyes,

You show a smirk… and that hideous glare.

Oh, what happened to those oceanic eyes,

The eyes I loved with untouched flare…

You broke my heart that day

You had stabbed me with a knife.

Oh, how my love swayed

When you ended my life…

…Now, as I lay here…

…All alone…

…I remember your smile so queer…

…And your blue eyes… as they sang… the ocean's song…

…Now it's nothing more than… my Treasured Memories…

__

Um.... well?

Did I do good?


	2. Take my Hand

People, I have decided to make Treasured Memories into a story. This basically goes by the game and the poem at the same time. Yes, I am keeping the idea of Riku and Sora. I'm stubborn... I would like to take this time to thank Kairi099 for giving me the idea to continue this. I had originally thought of another idea, but as I thought about it, I knew I could put the two together. I would also like to thank my cousin, Lucas. He has been support for a long time. He has also played Kingdom Hearts and unfortunately, I haven't. But I did get the guide and searched the Internet to find as much data as possible so I could type this story and be close to the story line. Also, I have found a script and might have to compare it to others. That will explain if you notice the words are exactly from the game. So please do not flame me or send bad things telling me I have it wrong. IF I have it wrong, please send the real scene, and I will change it. I have, hopefully, figured out how to work the computer to make it where you see the original document. The last two stories I put up did not show italics and '...' 

I am thinking about putting a fan-made character in, but I am debating heavily against it. 

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters, or anything else having to do with it. I also do not own any song put into this story and I do not own the title. Squaresoft, Disney, and owners of any song on here are copyrighted. I will put the song title and the people who sang the song up when these songs are used. 

Beware, this is a warning as there will be Riku/Sora. Maybe some light S/K and R/K, since the story of Kingdom Hearts is so based on these three. 

Don't say I didn't warn you.

'_italic'-_ thoughts

"_italic_"- Distant voice

"word _italic _word"- meaningful emotion

_- Scene border 

_

Treasured Memories

Chapter One- Take My Hand

_

__

"Take my hand..."

Blue eyes fluttered open lazily as the brunette shuddered. The first thing he saw was dark blue liquid. He could only ponder silently as his shock over taken by curiosity. He didn't know where he was. _'Water...? Where am I?'_

He reached out slowly to see if he could grab onto anything to stop himself. To his avail, he found himself floating downward and unable to stop. Slight fear stuck him. However, he did not flail or panic, but only drifted slower and slower to the bottom. A thought sliced through the situation slyly and took his attention. 

__

'I've been having these weird thoughts lately...'

"_Take it... Take it... Take my hand to come forth to the Darkness-!_"The haunting voice that sounded eerily familiar to the youth called out to him again. It's echoes ringed in his ear and then hummed softly. He let his sapphire irises dart around the crystal-hued ocean for the speaker and found nothing. No one was going to help him. No one could help him.

__

'Like... is any of this for real?'

He shut his eyes slowly, hovering down to the ocean floor. The world became nothing more to the destined child as it went black. As he drifted, the echo became more frequent, filled with anticipation and yet... worry.Worry and fear for the boy falling deeper and deeper into the abyss. He could not guess how many fathomless feet he would fall until he hit the bottom of the pitch-black façade. 

'_... Or not?'_

_

He awoke finding cold eyes looking at him. They softened slightly before a smile graced the person's lips. It wasn't cocky grin the boy thought he would see, but an evil smirk that shadowed the features of the face. It chilled the younger to the bone. Never had he seen something so... sadistic...

"_Take my hand... Let us forget about destiny..._"

"No..." The brunette eyed the rising arm to welcome him. So tempting... he let his hand rise to take the hand as he stepped forward, but then he snapped from his trance. "I can't...please don't tempt me!" He let his head hang before he brought his hands up to clutch painfully at his hair. 

"_Do not be afraid of the Darkness, Sora..._" The fingers of the gloved hand stretched out. A horrible pang shot through the heart of the onlooker, who wanted to run, and yet take the hand that he was being offered. He wanted to fall into the embrace of the cold, unfeeling arms. "_Come to me... Sora..." _

"Sooorraaa..." 

Sora finally shook his head vigorously. This wasn't real! The older boy wasn't standing before him. ...Was he? "No... Stop using him... I won't believe you're him! You're not Riku...!"

Out of nowhere, a large wave, like none he had ever seen, rose above the two figures. Sora looked towards it in fear of both his and 'Riku's' life. He was about to run and take the silver-haired boy away from the danger of the massive threat, but something in the voice's new speech stopped him was the voice that seemed to be coming from 'Riku'.

"_Have it your way..._"

"Riku! RIKU!"

His screams were then effortless as he was swallowed by the high water. He tried to shield himself by throwing his arms crossed over his face as he was taken back into the water. He felt that the wave would take him to his demise. But he was more terrified for the sake of his friend who still stood above him, as if he was walking upon the water's surface...

'_Riku..._'

_

A vision of a young girl now met Sora as he drifted downward again. She looked surprised at first then she waved and smiled at him, her dark pink/red hair blowing in the wind that didn't seem to exist. Sora knew this girl for he had known her for years. She had an aura of wisdom and kindness that surrounded her and affected all around her, and it had always surprised Sora by the way she was able to calm him down when he was at his worst. 

"_Hello, Sora!_" A young, feminine voice now met his ears. It was not like the deep, raspy voice he had recently heard, but this voice brought a sense of tranquillity and hope. He knew that things would be all right now, and that things might go to normal. However, another image played itself over and over again in his mind as he drifted within a shallow water level, for the light of the surface bled through the blue darkness. The image of an out-stretched hand beckoning him to the Darkness chorused in his ear and mind. _"Take my hand... come to the Darkness... Forget about Destiny.._."

"_When are you coming to the Light?_"

'_Light?_' Sora just shook his head unknowing of what to say to the voice. _'I don't know what you're talking about...' _He telekinetically told her. He thought that he would see a frown of sadness, and it always pained him to see her hurt, But the thought was pierced through by a larger smile that beamed at him nonetheless. 

"_You'll know in time... But hear me...Don't take the Darkness' hand..._"

Sora gasped as he saw the blue fade in a bright light as he fell faster and faster towards an endless bottom. He tried to reach out for her but he fell with more speed. He began to scream until the voice of the girl calmed his troubled mind.

"_No matter how it uses him..._"

"_Sora? Sora... wake up!"_

_

"Sora? Sora!?"

Sora groaned as he was being gently shook awake. The shaking began to become more with strength and speed and Sora groaned again in annoyance. "Five more minutes..." He turned away from the evil person who would dare destroy his sleep. It wasn't bad enough that he was haunted by visions of a reoccurring dream, but he had to be disturbed while trying to get the sleep he always longed for. "Sora!"

Sora gave a sigh before sitting up with slow, lazy movement. His head glanced over his shoulder to find Goofy and Donald beside him. The boy saw a glint of fear in the guardian's eyes and a tad bit of fury in the magician's. "Did I do something wrong?" Sora asked innocently as he flung his legs over to stand. 

"You were talking in your sleep..." Goofy replied. "Sora... Was the Riku boy you talk about in your dream? You were saying his name." Sora eyed Goofy confusingly. He knew that the Captain was kind and friendly. But what surprised him was the fact that probably one of the first times ever since they teamed up that Goofy wasn't smiling, but his face, in every crevice, there as sadness for the youth. "I was having a dream I've had for a long time. It's nothing. You don't have to worry about me, okay?" Sora smiled at his companions gently. It seemed to have helped Goofy, for his face lighted back at Sora. However, Donald was another story...

"Woke us _up!_ Never in my life have I heard such... _Bickering _in a dream like he does. Sheesh!" With that said, Donald stomped away from Sora's bed, clutching and unclenching his feathered hands repetitively. The angry mumbles of Donald faded as he walked on, which left Sora and Goofy alone. "He was offering me again..." Sora began as he flopped on the bed with a sagged thump. "To come to the Darkness?" Goofy inquired. "Yes..."

Sora had only told Goofy about the dreams of him drifting in the sea, to Riku's offer, to Kairi's encouragement. Goofy was strangely curious and Sora knew he would keep it to himself. Goofy had his ways of keeping secrets and had proved his loyalty to those secrets countless times.

But the conversation of the dream was silenced into nothing, until Goofy gasped as if realization struck him. He then chuckled and turned his head to look at Sora. His face had an 'it's so obvious' smile upon his face. "You love him... don't you, Sora? "

"I- _What!?_" Sora exclaimed as his irises widened at the Captain's question and his amazing intuition. "You think that I.... I couldn't... I mean... I-I... umm," Sora bit his lower lip with dread as it dawned upon him... His friend had found out.

_

What do you think? I worked all day on this. I'll try to update as much as I can, but I have to leave Monday and I might not be able to upload another chapter. I also fixed some typos in the poem 'Treasured Memories' so it'll look better.


	3. Thoughts of You

YAY! Another Chapter. I finally got back from Thanksgiving vacation and am now typing more of Treasured Memories. I've finally figured out most of the timeline, for those of you confused. Sora's 'dream' is the dream at the first of Kingdom Hearts. Ya know, the "Dive into the Heart" or "Destati" scene... or before it. Same thing in my sight. Now, when Sora awakes afterwards... This scene is sometime before Halloween Town, and probably before Atlantica. This chapter has a lot of flashbacks. I think that this story is all flashbacks of Sora's before the final chapter. I think one more chapter oughta do it. 

Oh, And thanks again to Kairi099! I enjoy your reviews!

Wait a second before you read... There is a song in this chapter... Yes, a _song...! _Have any of you seen "Nightmare before Christmas?" Well, my cousin (Lucas- look in the chapter "Take my Hand") has always loved Tim Burton movies and... Well, let's just say "Nightmare before Christmas" is one of his favorites. (Example- My mother and I bought him the movie on DVD... he's watched the French and Spanish version and ALL the extras...) So, Halloween Town is featured in Kingdom Hearts (When he saw the preview, he hated the fact he doesn't have a PS2) and I thought that was great because the movie gets little to no credit. Well, about three weeks ago, maybe four, I was flipping through channels and the movie was on. I watched it with my little sister, who just SAT THERE AND WATCHED IT AND DANCED WITH THE MUSIC! (Cute, nonetheless) Remember when Jack is taking Santa's job and Sally starts singing? I wuv dat song! ... I didn't even have Treasured Memories- the poem- up yet. About a week ago, after I put up the first chapter and left to go to family, I was looking through his (My cousin's) songs. I found this one song called "London After Midnight".... SALLY'S song. After hearing it who knows how many times... I began to think about the next chapter of Treasured Memories. 

So, Lucas, I know you'll be reading this because, I send the link to you anyway. The Halloween Town Flashback is dedicated to you. Love ya! ^_^

-Copyrights!- Kingdom Hearts and all characters in this story is owned by Squaresoft and Disney. "Nightmare before Christmas" and Sally's Song is owned by Disney, Tim Burton, and Danny Elfman. Sally's song is sang by London After Midnight.

_

Treasured Memories

Chapter Two- Thoughts of You

_

"Hey, Sora!"

At the voice of his silver-haired friend, Sora turned back to go to Riku, leaving Kairi confused as she watched him run back to Riku. As she saw Sora near Riku, a small smile traced her elegant face. She then gently shook her head at how obvious it was to everyone. She even noticed how Sora and Riku's mothers would whisper to eachother about how cute the two would be together. _'If only they could see how much they care for eachother...' _Kairi thought happily as she watched Riku grin at Sora. 

_

"Catch."

Something yellow and soft flew in the air, and as if it were slowed, Sora saw it was the fruit which bore something so special that it was not to be taken lightly. "You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked the brunette turned the fruit solemnly in his hands. "... paopu fruit..." Sora blushed quietly at the realization that tapped at his brain gently. Did... Riku want to share it with him? 

"If two people share one," Riku began, placed a hand over Sora's that contained the star-shaped fruit, He was soon grinning ear to ear like a Cheshire Cat, and Sora then felt his heart skip several beats before popping into his throat. _'Riku... share it with me...' _Sora thought hopefully as he imagined Riku sharing the paopu fruit and embracing him in the sunset. However, the image was shattered as Riku continued. "They 

shall remain a part of each other's lived no matter what... I know... you want to try it."

Sora's eyes widen at the tone in Riku's voice. It sounded silky and it ended with a purr like velvet. It brought a sense of happiness inside of the brunette... and it brought a tinge of fear... He had never heard Riku use such a voice. He liked it... as much as he hated to admit it. But... 

__

'Riku... can't be serious! He's toying with me! How DARE he!'

Sora snorted before throwing the paopu as his heart broke into a million glass pieces. Riku's laughter filled the air as he ran away towards a waiting Kairi, leaving the younger youth standing like a statue. 

__

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined and they'll remain a part of eachother's lives no matter what..."

'Riku... I want my destiny...-'

Sora heard a call for him to follow the other two, which drove the thought to a sudden stop. He turned and began to run down the sandy beach as the tide went back and forth. The sunset glittered itself on the ocean, creating a mirage no one wanted to let go. A... somewhat happy thought entered the brunette's rushed head.

'I want my destiny to be with you...'

_

"You two at it again?"

Riku chuckled arrogantly as Kairi shook her head self-pity for, once again, she found herself as the prize at the end of the race. Sora had came along and said he wanted to name the rafts they had been building to explore what was beyond their island. But, as usual, Riku had a say and decided competition was the solution to the argument. 

"All right, ya'll know the rules. Any route, and first one to tag that tree," Kairi twisted her upper body slightly and pointed to a palm tree some distance away from her position. She turned back to the two in front of her, noticing Riku's cocky smirk had widened. "And make it back here wins the race. Got it?"

The two boys nodded and got in their racing stances and waited for Kairi's signal to start. "If I win, I'm captain!" Sora proclaimed as he thought of how impressed Riku would be when he helped the three on their voyage. "And if I win, I get to share a paopu with Kairi," Riku then narrowed his eyes and looked to Kairi. "Can we start now?" "Wait. Sora has to agree... Sora?"

"And if I win, I get to share a paopu with Kairi..."

With Kairi... So last night _was _a joke on the silver-haired boy's part. Sora seemed to have lost all sense of reality and imagined the painful thought of Riku and Kairi splitting a ripe and juicy paopu for each to share. His heart broke even more than it had already, for Riku's joke and the paopu's mythical laughs menaced in the young boy's mind. He closed his eyes tightly, trying his best not to let those tears that seemed to always threaten his blue irises at the worse time. _'... I hate myself for believing him...'_

"Sora?"

_

The loud crackle of the white light boomed through the island's air. The windows rattled violently at the volume of such noise and Sora could have cared less. After the race and gathering the rest of the provisions, Sora came home and immediately went upstairs to cry. About an hour later, no more salty liquid drops could fall on his round, red cheeks. _'Riku... you don't care for me, do you?'_

Riku had just stood dumbfounded at the hurt look on Sora's face after he spoke his end of his bargain if he won the race... and poor Kairi had to literally shake his shoulders just to bring him back to the hated and hellish reality he grew up in. The only thing Sora thought as he ran to the tree was the fact that Riku would never love him like he loved Riku. 

"How could I have been so naïve... How could I have thought that Riku would ever love _me? ME!? _Of all people!?" Sora began to slam his head into his pillow repeatedly. He soon felt a ache from the abuse and stopped harming his skull. He deserved it though... he deserved it for thinking Riku would return such affections like 'Love' to him... The only person who would ever gain Riku's love was 

Kairi... and deep inside, he knew she deserved it... She deserved the entire world...

Didn't she...?

Sora sighed as he turned his head towards the window beside his bed and noticed a swirl of black floating towards Destiny Islands. He gasped fearfully as the thought of the rafts came into his mind. _'I have to go check on them...! Riku and Kairi'll kill me if I don't...!'_

Pulling on his yellow shoes and readying his weapon, he proceeded out of his house. 

_

Sora neared the island on his raft... He had seen Riku and Kairi's raft from the coastline across the lagoon. How foolish and ignorant were they-!? Going out into a storm like that! Sora felt a rise of anger and worry for his friend as he tied his raft to a palm tree, and then he progressed on to find the two 'stupids', as Sora dubbed them. 

"They are coming... be ready, young one!"

Yellow, luminescent eyes snapped opened. Ebony bodies took form around the eyes and began to advance onto Sora. The brunette's blue eyes widened at the shockingly familiar creatures looming before him. _"They have come for you...! Escape... Fight!"_

He stanced before jumping into the air and slashed his weapon into the hide of a Shadow, but as the blade withdrew, a dark purple glow healed the wound before the sapphire eyes of the destined one. He gulped, then, out of the corner of his eye, saw a flash of silver streak across his vision. "Riku-!" Sora gasped hopefully as he saw the taller male looking at him across the area, waiting patiently for the younger boy to come. 

Sora found this time to impress Riku; to show he had skill beyond few. With an animalistic battle cry, he sprinted through the inky darkness around, hitting the glowing eyes ever so often. He saw Riku smile at him as he drew closer, and it was as if angels had come forth and took his heart to soar above the fluffy white clouds of Heaven. Riku had _smiled _at him... a true smile...! 

As he came to stop, panting for breath ever so slightly, he glanced around for the dark pink haired girl. 

"Where's Kairi...? I thought she would be with you..." Sora became frantic to find Kairi... If he didn't save her, Riku would lose his 'love'.... and he would be sad... and Sora didn't want to see Riku sad. "Is she all right?" Sora placed a hand on Riku's shoulder gently, admiring the masculinity underneath the pale skin. Oh, how Sora wanted to be wrapped in those muscular arms... to feel safe and warm in Riku's embrace. 

"The door has opened... Now we can venture outside of the island... into the outside world!" Riku exclaimed as if he didn't have a care in the world. He wasn't worried about Kairi? "What are you talking about... Where's Ka-" Sora was cut off as Riku flashed a soothing smile to Sora. "She's coming with us... But we might never be able to come back here... do you know that, Sora?"

They might never be able to come back...? What about his parents and everyone else? Would they... ever see them again? Was something... bad going to happen to them? "This may be our only chance, Sora! We can't let fear stop us... I'm not afraid of the darkness!" And as if by cue, a shadow-like wave surrounded the two, and as it plunged downward, a tanned hand reached out for a pale one. A terrified scream "Riku!"

A relieving look came upon the brunette's features as he saw his secret crush reach out for him, calling out his name repetitively as he lunged forward to grab the other's hand. Sora stretched his arm as far as it could to grab Riku. But in Riku's place, a blinding light flashed from their grasping hands. A blade soon took the place of the pale limb of Riku and it began to no longer glow. It was in the shape of a large key and made of gold and silver with a dash of magic. Sora saw this wonder as a gift from Riku... A gift of their hearts. 

"Keyblade...Keyblade..."

_

The same luminescent eyes from the night so long ago appeared again, but this time in the Third District of Traverse Town. The three comrades had heard of the Traverse Town Keyhole and came back to investigate so the Heartless would be sealed from that world. "Guess we have a welcoming party..." Sora declared, preparing his Keyblade and Magic to fight of the Heartless and seal the Keyhole. As one Heartless lunged forward, it was caught off guard by a shadow of black and silver. It fell to the ground before disappearing in a raven-colored vapor. The others met with the same fate; their demise at the end of a mysterious sharp edged metal that had the power to cut through their defensive hide. 

As the attacker stopped, he turned and chuckled slightly, just enough for Sora to comprehend who the assailant was. "There you are... Where have you been!?" A deep, amicable tone in the male's voice almost brought Sora to tears. He was safe! He was here... with him again. "Riku!" With his words spoken, the brunette leaped onto the older, and began to squeeze the life out of his friend. "I'm not dreaming this time! You're here! You're here!!" Sora squealed happily as he shook with joy. Riku was here.... 

"Hey! C-cut that out!" Riku broke away from his friend's grip with a soft tint of pink in his cheeks. Immediately, Sora went into a daze. Riku... was... _blushing! _It was absolutely... _adorable! _"Took forever to find you," Riku started as Sora's eyes blinked from his dream-like state. "Huh...?" Sora blushed deeply, now aware that he wasn't paying attention to Riku. "Sorry... Um, where's Kairi?"

"I thought she was with you! Well, it doesn't matter, she probably made it off the island. She might even be looking for us right now... But we're _free, _Sora... Free..." Riku smiled at the thought, unknowing of the evil form lurking behind him. Sapphire eyes expanded as they stared at the razor-sharp claws ready to slice through the distracted male. A soft _'clink' _was heard as 

Sora tightened his grip on his Keyblade. 

"Just leave everything to me... We'll all be together soon. I prom-" Sora's Keyblade swung violently very close to his side. He jumped slightly and saw Sora's... 'sword' as it was taken out of the dying shadow. "Sora... what happened?" He placed a hand on his heaving chest that was panting from shock. "I've been looking everywhere for you... a-and Kairi-!" Sapphire eyes showed nervousness through their endless sea of blue. Riku would've gotten suspicious if he hadn't added Kairi's name quickly. "I've been looking for you two... with their help." Riku cocked an elegant eyebrow to the duck and the tall... dog? He noticed the markings of the mage and guardian on their weapons. They were of high-ranked also, which put Riku between a rock and a hard place. 

"Who are they...?" Riku asked curiously, making as if he had never seen them before. He _had _seen them before, when his... 'superiors' showed him Sora and his two knew friends. It pained him to see Sora happy with them when he wasn't the one making the brunette laugh.

"I'm-" The duck began before being interrupted by Sora. He growled slightly, then saw a sparkle in the 

younger boy's eyes. _'What...?' _Donald though quaintly. What was Sora doing? It was as if Sora has gotten lost in the male's ice cold eyes. 

"We've been to so many worlds, looking for you and Kairi..." Sora glanced over to his feathered friend then looked away quickly, for the red glint of short temper showed in his companions eyes. "Really?! Never would've guessed!" Riku clapped his tanned friend's shoulder roughly, which almost sent the shorter boy into the ground, had he not caught his balance quickly. "And Sora's the Keyblade Master... never would have thought of that," Goofy mentally smirked after his sentence, knowing how Sora was. "What is that supposed to mean, Goofy!?" Sora huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted like a child would. "Keyblade, huh?" Riku stole the Keyblade from the sable-haired boy's hand and examined it closely, trying to see if it truly was the legendary blade. "R-riku! Give it back!" The spiky chestnut hair swayed slightly as the owner of the sword Riku held tried to grab back his weapon. One step back, and then Riku smirked. "Catch," Riku threw the Keyblade in the air and saw the hand that seemed so soft to the touch wrap its fingers around the handle. 

"You're coming with us... aren't you, Riku?" Sora smiled at the silver-haired boy, whose heart seemed to melt as warmth spread through his muscled body. He smiled back and opened his mouth to speak; to tell that he was going to fight by Sora's side. "_No! _He can't come with us!"

All eyes turned to Donald's furious proclamation about Riku. "Why can't he!? He's my friend!" Sora glared back at Donald with an equal rage that Goofy backed away. He swore he saw fire crackling in their eyes. "He can't come, and that's _final_, Sora!" Donald was about to point at Riku to find the accused was gone. 

"Riku!?"

Sora began to run around alley, frantically calling Riku's name, trying to find him. "Nice going!" Sora stomped away from the two dumbfounded animals, tears running down his cheeks. He felt the familiar pain in his heart that accompanied him when he felt rejection. It was an ongoing hurt that he knew would never pass. 

_

"Why'd you do that, Donald?"

Donald snorted and turned his nose upwards. "I don't like him! That's why!" Donald retorted, unable to see the wrong he had done. "That's still no reason to yell at him and Sora! If you had half a mind, maybe Sora wouldn't have been crying when he ran off!"

"Goofy..." Donald shrank back from the angry captain. _Never _had he seen Goofy lose his temper, not like this. Maybe a growl or two... but never yelling at the top of his lungs and shaking furiously. "Why are you having such a fit over the boy!? His friend has dark heart, I can tell!" Donald smiled knowing Goofy wouldn't have a good comeback. He was always skilled with ending arguments. "He might have a dark heart, but Sora _loves _that dark heart with all of his! Once again, your ignorance has blinded you in seeing the truth!"

'Love?'

Donald stopped dead in his thoughts. Love... Love... Love... Love... Light loves the Dark. Didn't Sora have more _sense!?_ "I don't believe you! Sora has _some _common sense!" the duck's feathers were now standing from their roots up. This was making every bit of him boil. Goofy was calm, however, and began to speak again. "He's known that boy for years, Donald... he has plenty of sense and knows exactly where his heart belongs..."

"Light loves the Dark.... Light loves the Dark... Light loves the Dark... Dark shall consume the Light..."

_

A saddened sigh escaped frowning lips as the owner watched every creature happily dance after the ordeal with the Heartless. He couldn't help but feel happy also, but the memories of his past seemingly played in his mind over and over again. Horrible, really, but not all unpleasant... For there was a boy who brought happiness to the dazed one. One of the dark heart...

"Well, at least the Halloween Town Keyhole is sealed, and Jack has learned the wrong he's 

done."

The figure rose to a standing position and tilted his head back to look heavenward. Such a distorted sky, full of chaos and black, but he knew he had similarities with the swirling clouds of Halloween Town. His heart was filled with the same chaos as the sky, and there was almost no way to stop it. 

He flicked his tongue over his fangs and straightened out his costume. Strange as it was to him, he loved Halloween Town, because he found these... 'inhabitants' happy in their home that seemed so melancholic. They all helped each other and were friendly, which, once again, seemed strange and utterly... ordinary to him. It was the way they were, he guessed, that reminded him of home. For at home, everyone helped everyone else. It was a custom on living on an island, and Sora traded it for the worlds he had to seal, and he felt that pang of guilt for leaving everyone behind. He never told his mother good-bye...

A tear fell down a shaded cheek. "Mom... wherever you are and whatever you're doing right now, I love you..."

_

The Grave Yard was quiet for the ghosts had left early tonight. (Why? I don't know) Sora was clad in a demonic costume that Donald had conjured up when they brought the Gummi Ship to Halloween Town. He had searched for Riku and Kairi even more vigorously ever sense Riku had showed up in Traverse Town. Such a joy it was to find out Riku was safe... and then Donald had to be so rude to him! How dare he yell at his friend, telling him he couldn't go with the three warriors of Kingdom Hearts!? (Right?) 

With a disgruntled sigh, Sora sat upon Midnight Hill and gazed at the moon, which was full with glow of white and yellow. It was much larger than he had ever seen it, and it gave more beauty to the black, eerie aura of this world. It brought a peculiar sense of tranquillity to his mixed up emotions that fought constantly in him. It was agonizing, to say the least, but the demon boy grew familiar with this chaotic war and understood completely why this was happening. The need to find the King, the need to seal the Keyholes, the need to find the Door to the Light, and the need to find the silver haired wonder...

A dreamy reverie sluggishly found its way into the youthful face as the youthful daydreamed about his crush. Such a young adoration accompanied him everywhere he went for the older boy. Ever since they were toddlers, Sora had always felt safe in Riku's presence, and savored every moment of it. Another reason why he admired Riku was because of the protective way his friend had. When they were five, an older kid was picking on Sora, and Riku came and knocked the bully out. It was always like that.

But...

There was a new feeling, a feeling that touched the love for Riku over and over again. Tragedy... Ever since Riku had showed up at Traverse Town while Sora was looking for the Keyhole, a dark haze seemed to faze the wondrous memories of Riku the brunette had. He felt that everything good and pure about his secret love was becoming... evil and disfigured.

(A/N: Lyrics are in -_italic-._)

-_I sense there's something in the wind,_

That feels tragedy's at hand...-

Every thought of Riku brought the dark haze foggier and thicker. Soon, Sora could no longer see the softly glowing light of Riku's smile. It was covered in that hideous mist of evil. And it hurt... it hurt so much for the love he felt for the tall male kept growing and growing. The need to be with the older youth became stronger with each second. 

-_And though I'd like to stand by you,_

Can't shake this feeling that I have...-

Footsteps broke through the heavy silence as a small demon began to walk and twirl down the uncurling hill. The music only the ears of the blue-eyed boy could hear played through the confines of his mind as grabbed a decaying tree with one hand and used it to swing him in another direction. He then felt hands taking his as he closed his eyes and let a soft breath lay with his hair. The stranger began to lead him through the dance of the love he had for the dark hearted boy he was imagining. 

-The worst is just around the bend...-

"And does he notice, my feelings for him... And can he see how much he means to me... I think 

it's not to be..." Sora began to sing softly with the words that seemed to come out of nowhere. Embracing the stranger, and balancing himself on the tips of his shoes, he let his face snuggle into the towering chest that was above him. They both danced into the gray forest that lurked unknown creatures of the night. 

-_What will become of my dear friend?_

Where will his actions lead us then?

Although I'd like to join the crowd,

In their enthusiastic cloud,

Try as I may, it doesn't last... –

The heat of the mystery person's breath panted on Sora's neck as the neck bent to nuzzle the soft skin of Sora's neck. This brought a likable feeling that was making him shudder from the sensitive administrations. The arm tightened its hold on the black-clothed waist of the Keyblade Master, and dipped the shorter male with gentle grace. Soft lips that were filled with an ice-cold caress kissed the small nose daintily before pulling Sora up into a standing position. The warmth of the arms left the body of the destined one and a small, annoyed grunt came from the boy. Opening his eyes, no one was there to have danced with him.

-_And will we ever end up together?_

No, I think not,

It's never to become,

For I am not the one...-

_

-¬_¬ Is it over yet? Is the torture OVER!? Okay. Yay! Guess how many pages I typed... TWENTY! And now guess how many words... 4,000+! ^_____^ YAY! 

R&R


	4. I Have Lost You Forever

... This is the last chapter. Yep, last one. I liked typing this story, too. If any of you have read the poem at the beginning, you'll probably know this part. Yeah...

There will be two songs, each for Sora and Riku, in this chapter. The first will be Sora's. You'll know when it becomes Riku's because I'll have a special... thing there that'll border the scenes. Also, the songs might be snippets instead of the whole song, because the song might have stuff that doesn't fit into the story or emotion.

Has anybody read the second chapter yet? Is it obvious who is dancing with Sora?

I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Squaresoft do, and Siouxie and the Banshees own "Softly" and "Forever". (Credit goes to my cousin, Lucas, again.)

Kairi099, you have been a great supporter and I thank you for reviewing each time. I put you on my favorite Authors. ^__^ 

Thanks to any of you who has read this. Even if you haven't reviewed, that doesn't mean that no one has, right? ...Right? 

-_ Scene

-_italic_- Lyrics

****

___________- Song change/ scene change- Sora to Riku

_

Treasured Memories-

Chapter Three- I Have Lost You Forever

_

****

___________

Sora- "Softly"

****

___________

-_Softly into your broken veins _

Softly into these broken dreams 

Will you ever come home? 

Will you ever be found?-

"Stop!"

Gem-like eyes as blue as the ocean blazed with anger and sadness. Fists were clenched and shook so violently that blood not dripped from the torn skin from the fingernails biting into the palms. In front of him was scene the boy called "Betrayal". 

Sora couldn't believe Riku had snarled at him so hatefully at his yell. His eyes turned into teary sapphires and a few drops fell. "About time you made it. I've been waiting for you... You've pushed me and I pushed you, so that makes us rivals... But it ends here," Riku cackled into the stone hallways which echoed back the same tone of evil embedded within each crevice. Sora was so close to sobbing that his shoulders heaved painfully as he tried to suppress them.

He remembered Riku being a tad rebellious... but on the brick of _killing _an innocent? "Riku... please..." Sora began quietly, stretching out his arm and hand and took a step forward. "There can't be two Keyblade Masters... and the Keyblade must choose!" Riku yelled maliciously and it seemed to seep into the very bones of his rival. _'Two Keyblade Masters?'_

"What are you talking about... huh!?" the brunette felt the usual weight of the Keyblade leave his hand and be placed into Riku's. A chortle escaped the taller male's throat and he held the Keyblade high in the air for the three comrades to see. Astonished, Sora's jaw dropped and remorse filled him... he had failed. He had failed his so-called '_destiny_'. 

"_WHAT!?!?_" Donald and Goofy were just as shocked as Sora and maybe even more. They had followed Sora and the Keyblade ever since they bumped into eachother in Traverse Town... and now they find out the Sora was not the Keyblade Master? Goofy suddenly glanced at Sora and began to wonder what it must have felt like to be betrayed by something you have such a passion about, and then it be taken away by the most important person in your life... it wasn't fair. 

"Maleficent was right..." Riku took the opportunity while Sora was dazed to attack the brunette mentally. This is what he loved most about his life; seeing the weak squirm in fear and corruption. "You don't have what it takes to save Kairi... so it's up to me... You know, only the Keyblade Master can open the secret door and change the world." "It's _impossible, _Riku! I fought my way here with that _piece of scrap metal!" _

-_Standing on shattered windowpane _

Softly I whisper your name 

Concealed in bedclothes of frosting cold 

Softly the snowflakes start to fall 

Fleecing the velvet skin-

There was a short silence from the 'Keyblade Master' that seemed to have stopped his self-praise. He knew Sora... Sora almost _never _insulted something important, and it this was just... outrageous. The Keyblade was sacred and powerful... and Sora with having a fit over the fact that he wasn't the 'Hero'? Sora felt that he had finally found a way to impress Riku, that he could show Riku he wasn't weak or absent-minded. He loved Riku and wanted to show that love without telling it to his face. 

The silver-haired male then grimaced the fury coming from his enemy. This was too funny... and so much fun. "You were just the delivery boy and your part's now over. Now," Riku reached behind him and threw a Wooden Sword over to Sora, which landed by the yellow-shoed feet. "Play with that." Sora then fell onto his knees in self-anguish. Why... why had his dignity been stripped away by Riku... of all people? He wanted to cry and beat his hands against the stone walkway until the broke off with pain and numbness. It hurt.... hurt worse than anything else had ever hurt him. "We have to follow the key, Goofy," Donald's voice cracked through the barricades of Sora's mind. He knew they were going to leave him... all because of the 'Special Key to open some Secret Door.' He didn't care... not like they cared about him anyway. "Sora...?"

Sora turned his head and saw Goofy kneel beside him and set a hand on the brunette's shoulder. A gray, melancholic cloud vermiculated around the black eyes of the captain of the king. "Will... you be all right...? I mean," the eyes shot towards Riku then back to bore into Sora's blue irises. "... you understand.... don't you?" Goofy's hand squeezed the shivering boy's shoulder. "You poor thing... on the verge to crying... it's all right.... You cry. We have to leave though... be careful. I'm sorry..."

(A/N: I like Goofy! ^__^ Supportive till the very end. That's why I had him play this part in Sora's journey. He seems so nice!)

With that said, the mage and guardian walked with the 'True Keyblade Master', leaving the injured and the sobbing alone. _"I'm sorry, Sora... I hate to do this to you... but I'll make sure he doesn't do anything wrong... or anything to hurt you more than you already are...' _Goofy vowed thoughtfully as he walked away from his guarded. The one he had swore to protect the first few second he had ever met the boy from Destiny Islands, and the one he would probably never see again...

A shuffle came from the injured monster as it tried to stand, and as blood gushed and stained its brown coat. "Don't move." Immediately, he stopped and plopped back down and sighed. "You're hurt... you don't need to move..." Sora whispered tenderly as he opened his pocket to search for a potion. Finding one, he handed it to the beast as it put its weight onto one, mildly damaged elbow. "Why did you... come here?" The Beast asked roughly, his voice raspier than its true asperity. "I might ask you the same thing..." Sora leaned his back against a near wall and waited patiently for the story to start. "I came here... to fight for Belle... I won't leave without her," The Beast answered and smiled as the tanned boy beamed back at him with benevolence and understanding. "Don't worry. I'm looking for someone important, too." Sora gazed towards the waterfall's gleaming, sunset water. The sight was beautiful and pure... not like his cause.... "But, I don't think I can help them anymore..." 

_

-_Suspended in frozen time _

Icicles slowly drip outside 

To the rhythm of your wounds here inside 

I entered your dream, I entered your scheme-

Sora was... unusually quiet to the Beast. At first sight, Sora had seemed talkative and joyful... but this new façade of the boy was sad and silent. There appeared to be something wrong with the boy's eyes. The Beast began to think back to the platinum-haired by with cold cobalt eyes that seemed to chill your very soul. He recalled the rude and degrading words he had made to his new comrade. The young one seemed to be lost in his own void, hearing the words over and over again as it ripped his heart and all rational thinking Sora had. "Um... did you know that boy?" The Beast had learned to be kind and soothing with his words. Belle had taught him when to be furious and when to comfort. 

"Hmmm?" Sora spun his head towards the monstrous figure that was trying to strike up a meaningful conversation with him. He couldn't help to admit that the nosiness being put onto him was making him feel as if he didn't need to carry the burdens of everyone's troubles. He thought, that maybe if this new partner would listen, maybe he could tell everything... except his love for the one who injured his confidante. He knew that maybe, he would understand and be able to give him a little bit of consolation. Like Goofy was able too... A cry of self-lament escaped his pink lips and he put his head in his hand. There was no use in trying to avoid the subject, so he might as well tell all he had to tell.

"Yes... I do," Sora said as he stopped to turn his gaze to a stained-glass window with brought the many rays of the sunset into the damp castle known as Hallow Bastion. "He was my friend ever since I was a baby... and he was overprotective of me..." He leaned forward the cross his arms on the windowpane as he continued his observant ways of looking out of a pink colored glass piece. "Soon, a new friend came named Kairi.... and he... began to compete with me to win her attention, I guess. I didn't like her like that, but she is my friend and I can't help but feel that I need to look for her for his sake... but... It pains me to see him and her together..." "Why does it pain you to see them together if you do not have more developed feelings for this Kairi...?" The Beast limped over to where Sora was so interested in. "Is it that you wish you had someone like that?"

"No. It just pains me, that's all..." Sora began to finger a dusty corner and made it suggest that he enjoyed the playful act. He wanted the discussion to end here and didn't want to go deeper into the crevices. "I see... You don't have feeling for her, but you do not want to have someone like the girl and your other friend seem to have... so... You must have feelings for the boy," The Beast had noticed how Sora had stopped all action and his breath had hitched. He looking for the reaction and it came quicker than he thought it would. The azure irises blackened over and shrank to a small size. "Your face shows the truth... I noticed at first when he spoke to you in such a hateful way. I can comprehend more than I look I do." 

"I'm sorry... it's just..." The brunette was lost. How he wished to be curled in a warm room by himself and leave the world evilness behind. _'Riku....'_ Sora's thoughts went back to the harsh voice of Riku's words. They had struck his heart like ice daggers that had been sharper than any knife, and it cut through him like butter. He was easy to betray, he knew that. Who couldn't betray someone like him, who is naïve and caring towards other's needs? He was too easy to manipulate and that had to come to a stop before it got him killed. He hated his personality with every fiber of his soul. It was so simple to satisfy him and even more enjoyable when you saw the distressed face boring into yours. There was no end to treason in his life. 

He felt a hand jerk his shoulder carefully, as if it were afraid to break him. "Hurry... I sense something is near," The Beast spoke once more in a low, raspy voice and then trotted down the hall. The destined one stood for a few seconds more before running to catch up with his new friend. Someone else who understood him...

_

__

-Softly to swim inside your veins 

Softly in rippling cellophane-

"We must be in the Entrance Hall, seeing the way its built," The Beast inquired as he observed the architectural patterns used in the large room. "They are close... Are you ready?" Sora nodded and put his sword in an attack position. The Beast walked closer to the boy before he felt a small shock in his head. "I sense Belle.... Belle?!" Up at the top of the stairs was a beautiful woman with chocolate colored hair and matching eyes. She was tall and stood wisely in her place, looking over the area, then placed her attention onto the two below her. 

__

"Trap.... Trap..."

As if on cue of the whispers only Sora was able to hear, a dark aura wrapped itself around the girl before consuming her. "Belle!" The Beast started up the stairs at a tremendous speed before the Shadow Heartless revealed itself. It had chosen a perfect disguise, Sora thought absent minded. He saw the surprised glint in the comrade's ebony eyes before the Heartless released an attack on the monster. He was thrown back to the bottom and his weight left a cracked imprint in the hard floor. Sora fell onto his knees when he neared the side of the fallen monster. 

"Beast!" He began to shake one large shoulder roughly in an attempt to wake his friend up. The Heartless were now lurching down the stairs one by one and fear spread through the veins of the boy. He was going to die if he couldn't get the fallen one up. His wooden sword had no affect on the skin of the jet black creatures. "Please... get up! Please!" 

A long groan emitted itself into the open before the Beast opened his eyes and proceeded to stand up with Sora's help. The fury and revengeful glare the Beast gave the enemy was enough to scare the smaller of the two. The lowly trick of using Belle features as a disguise disgusted the large creature to the very pit of his stomach. He knew each one of them had to die slowly and painfully. He lunged into the group of black with an increase in strength and speed, leaving Sora at the bottom trying with all his might to at least destroy one of the shadows. It would have been hopeless if the young male hadn't felt the need to prove himself all over again for the man he loved.

_

__

-To float and glide in time 

To the rushing in your brain-

"Quit while you can, Sora..."

The furious and exhausted duo known as the Beast and Sora panted softly as they looked onward towards the three in front of them. Sora couldn't help but feel pity for Goofy, acknowledging that the Captain was being torn between his duty and his need to protect the innocent. There was a reason Goofy carried the Shield... for he was the Guardian. "No... I'm not leaving until I know Kairi is safe..." Sora still felt the stretch of talking about Kairi. Riku loved Kairi and Kairi loved Riku. It was obvious as daylight. So, where was he in all this? He was left out, his love for Riku the only thing keeping him alive, and his passion to make Riku happy. And if Kairi was the one who gave Riku happiness, then so be it. 

With a terrifying grin, Riku rose in the air and consumed by the shadow that the 'Belle' had recently been in. Soon, the shadow blinded everyone who was watching with a black light. It filled the entire chamber in a matter of seconds. As it died down, Sora saw Riku's attire had changed and was now holding the Keyblade high once more. He then pointed it to the youngest and chuckled. "The Darkness will destroy you..." Riku voice seemed to have an accompaniment of rasps and whispers. Still, Sora knew he had to finish at least _one _mission. "No, Riku! It can destroy my body, but never touch my heart! It'll never die for it will stay with my friends... as it always has with you..." Sora placed a battle-scarred hand over his heart and his longing gaze softened slightly. "It was always with you... if no one else..."

There was confusion evident in the looming eyes. "Do... you mean that?" Riku's regular voice, stripped away of evil and disfigurement, spoke unknowingly to the meaningful words. Had... Sora meant that? "Yes! I do!" Sora felt warmth fall from his eyes and down his red cheeks. Riku wasn't yelling at him! Riku wasn't mad or embarrassed, but instead he was accepting it. A true smile graced those pale lips as the dark light faded completely and lowered Riku to ground level. He let his arms open for Sora and they were gladly appreciated. Sora sobbed uncontrollably into Riku's well-built chest and clung to him as if there were no tomorrow. He couldn't believe this was happening... His dreams were coming true as he felt his chin being tilted slightly and felt feather-like kisses upon his cheeks. Everything had summed up to this tranquillity that Sora would never let go of... 

__

'Kairi isn't the one... I love Riku and Riku loves me...!'

But good things can never last...

_

(A/N: Um... anyone who doesn't like blood... um... its in this little scene, k?)

__

-I wanted your lips, yes I wanted your kiss 

So softly the moment had flown-

"Riikkkuuu..... R-riku...!"

__

Drip... Drip... Drip...

Hands clutched at gushing wounds and tried to stop the blood from spilling more. Sapphires sparkled with tears and dread as they watched the dark blade rising up above them. Scattered across were body parts and white feathers. A bloodied shield that was cracked and dismantled sat in a large pool of dark red and beside it was a distorted mage staff that sparked slightly. It too was surrounded by its owner's blood. 

_

__

An orb of black light shot at a young boy as he was thrown back, away from the embrace. It was meant to destroy... to kill. But a shield designed with beauty and power stepped in the way in the attack and stopped it before it could cause any damage to the victim. The holder peered over the top of the metal and roared to the attacker with an unbridled fury. 

"Sora's not going anywhere!" 

__

"And you'd betray your king?"

"No! But I won't betray Sora either! He's my friend and I won't let the one he loves hurt him!"

Ebony eyes found blue then went to the side where stood a white-feathered mage. "Tell the King that I'm sorry, okay?" The Guardian asked as he withstood another attack. The mage smiled then took his place beside the Guardian. "We'll tell him together... All for one and one for all, right?" A soft laughter was shared before they turned to the enemy before them, poised to attack again. "You will die before your precious protected..."

_

"Why'd y-you do... it .... R-riku...?!" Tears fell into the pooling blood that surrounded him. He waited for an answer to why the slaughter was commenced. He saw the icy eyes blacken over as if the attacker were in a trance, and deep down inside, he knew that his lover was. It would all be over soon... All over. And then he felt it; the feeling of the blade driving deep inside his chest, just missing his lungs and heart. His breath stopped and he gave short, small moans, and then, with the Keyblade he had fought with so long still impaled inside of him, he fell back, falling into his fallen comrades' blood. _'They protected me to the end... and met their demise. Don't worry... I'll be there soon...'_

-My body outside yours 

Softly collects the falling snow 

And disappears far away 

So softly...-

****

___________________

Riku- "Forever"

****

___________________

The eyes changed back to their original form and they blink once... twice... then they gaped at the battlefield. Blood and agony covered the walls and floor with a sickening hue and smell. His irises decreased in size as he saw the most gruesome sight he had ever encountered in his life lying there before him, convulsing and trying its best to hold on to dear life. _'Oh, God, no...!'_

"_SORA!"_

-Infinity stretches unlimitlessly,  
Countless days pass by immeasurably,  
Anniversaries gutter in the maelstrom  
Whirling a snowstorm of lustrous millennium-

"Oh... Sora..." Riku was now holding the almost lifeless body in his hands, which were bloody from the blood spilled in the battle prior. He had pulled out the Keyblade and cradled Sora in his arms and stroked his hair. "We were... supposed to be together..." Riku whispered into the ear of his love and then let his head fall into the chest that moved so slightly for breath that was escaping with each passing second. "I'm sorry..." Riku began to feel tears well up for the first time in his life. He had never cried and never knew how it felt. Now, he knew... "I don't know... don't kn-know what... what c-came over me... 

S-sora...?" 

__

-We couldn't stay together  
This couldn't last forever...-

"Ri... ... ... ... .... _Riku_?" Sora's dying whispers were harsh and coughs were spit up with his blood. He let his pale hand find Riku's and he squeezed it as much as he could muster. "I knew.... it wasn't... you..." Sora choked on his own voice and threw up more of the dark red liquid from his body. It soon covered Riku and his body even more and then more tears came. "D-don't... cry for me..." Sora let his other hand caress Riku's cheek lightly before falling back over his chest. He couldn't hold his hand any more, and it hurt for his eyes to stay open... They were so heavy and all he wanted was to fall into eternal sleep. But then... I wouldn't be able to tell Riku how much he loved him...

__

"I love you, Sora... Oh, please don't leave me!"

__

-Senses dissolve into soliloquies  
Flooding ascent in synchronicity-

"I have to... and I l-love you, too... Riku..." The sanguine covered brunette smiled happily, knowing his goal of telling Riku his feelings was achieved. He could leave now... "I have... I h-have to go... Riku..."

"_NO! _I won't let you! You're staying here with me!" Riku ran his own hand on the dying boy's cheek and smeared more crimson across the skin. He knew Sora was in pain... He knew Sora wanted to no longer feel barricaded by the world... And if you truly love someone, you're supposed to let them go... "Sora... Go on... if that's want you want... I'll be there someday... I promise..." 

__

-But we couldn't stay together  
I knew this wouldn't last forever

Forever just one more tie then never  
This is the last string to sever-

Sora nodded and knew that this was weighing heavily on Riku's heart. But, they knew that this might have happened, for the Heartless and their controllers were very good persuaders. Riku was just competitive and wanted to show that was the best. Sora just wanted to save people and to show Riku how much he loved him. And now, he was dying in his love's arms... and that was all that he wanted... except one more thing. 

"Before I go...I w-want... one kiss, p-please...?" Sora let his head fall on Riku's chest, unable to stand the pain that was prickling at the base of his neck. "That's all... I-I want... before I leave..." 

__

-On and on 

Yes it goes on and on-

A teary-eyed smile met the tanned boy's stare, and it brought on one from the other. "Of course you can, Sora..." Riku whispered before lightly kissing Sora's forehead. "At... at least we'll have shared one..." Riku choked on his tears and pulled the brunette closer. He didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to. For Sora's sake if not his...

Leaning his neck down, he let his lips catch Sora's in a soft kiss. It was strange at first, then Riku noticed the silkiness of the small, puckered lips of the younger boy. The silver-haired boy let his hand hold Sora's head and brought them closer. He heard the boy under him grunt daintily before becoming still once more. He never wanted this to end... But it couldn't last forever.

__

-I could stay, I could stay... wherever  
I would last, I would last... forever

  
Forever just one more tie then never  
This is the last string to sever-

Sora was no longer responding to Riku anymore and Riku knew what had occurred. Leaning back, Riku saw Sora's eyes had hazed over and were lifeless, no longer carrying the joy and sweetness he had to offer. Sora was now dead. Riku felt more grief rise up to his azure eyes as he picked up the bloodied boy and carried him away from the remorseful chamber filled with crimson. 

As he reached the highest tower in the castle, he went into a nearby room at the bottom of the long flight of stairs that proceeded to a place Riku had found sometime after he had arrived here for the first time. While in the chamber, he grabbed certain garments and other items from a large dresser and proceeded upward. His feet pounded the stone steps and it echoed back to Riku's ears, which made them ring annoyingly. Finally, after he lost count at about 287 steps, he reached the top. It was a circular room and each window had beautifully done stained-glass windows. The dying sunset gleamed beautifully across the white marble floor, and Sora was laid upon a bed-like podium, laying silent. Riku sighed before beginning to wipe of the blood that covered Sora's face and hands with a cloth he had found before he dipped it into a bowl of water that held water that came from a leak in the ceiling. After doing so, he stripped the ensanguined clothing Sora had on and wipe off the blood that had seeped through the clothes Sora used to have on. Then, taking the white garb he had found in the dresser, he dressed the brunette again.

__

-Forever... Forever... Never forever

Forever... Forever... Never forever-

Afterwards, in the dead of night, Riku had lit the candles that decorated the room with his magic before kneeling down and taking one of Sora's cold hands in to his. Looking over Sora, he smiled, happy that Sora looked so heavenly. The white gown had diamonds sewn into the fabric in flower patterns and gold trimmed the bottom of the dress and at the end of the flared out sleeves that ended about an inch away from Sora's wrist. Riku had also bandaged the large wound of the Keyblade that was deep within Sora when he awoke from his hypnotized state. Sora still looked as though he had never even saw death, but that he was in peaceful sleep and was dreaming of his future with the one he loved. 

"I love you, Sora... this is where you shall be until I die," Riku said as he placed an eternal spell that would keep Sora's body as beautiful forever. His beauty would never waver. "And I shall watch over you and stay beside you until I join you... Until then..." Riku gave Sora's frigid, lifeless lips one last kiss before blowing out the candles one by one and then shutting the door that separated the room from any other part of Hallow Bastion.

A soft, white figure walked around the dead body of the Keyblade Master twice before smiling through the darkness. Turning towards the door the male had left, the glowing boy giggled harmoniously. _"I love you, too, Riku... I'll be waiting for you."_

Then, the room was dark and silent once more. 

__

-This is the last string to sever  
I have lost you forever and ever

This is the last string sever

I have lost you forever and ever...-

The End

_

O.O ::cries:: I cried through the whole thing after Riku's part started. It isn't like I wanted it from the start, But I think it came out great! Not as long as the last chapter, but what do you expect, I did this chapter in less than two days. "Thoughts of You" took about a week I think. Anyway, I would like to take this time to clear up something. I bet you're all wondering why the story is so... weird. 

The entire story is actually flashbacks up to the point where Riku (the possessed Riku) kills Sora. I took the saying 'your life flashes before you when you die', So, Sora is dying the whole time the earlier chapters were going on. Sad, ain't it? 

YES, that was Sora when Riku leaves the room. It's his spirit, so there. ::sniff:: I think I'm still crying. If anyone has questions and doesn't understand the story, just review and ask.


End file.
